


Before my body is dry

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Kill la Kill, Naruto.
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fantastic, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: Años han pasado desde el final de la serie. Uzu y Satsuki tienen un hijo. El cuál tiene un futuro lleno de sorpresas¿?
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki/Sanageyama Uzu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy difícil hacer un resumen sin muchos spoilers xD

Un llanto largo y muy agudo interrumpió el silencio que reinaba. Después una suave; pero nítida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer. 

Cabello negro, cortado a la altura del menton. Y las cejas gruesas, le daban un aspecto de autoridad. Parecía causar un efecto en el bebé que cargaba en los brazos. Porque aquel llanto repentino ceso por completo hasta convertirse en una dulce sonrisa. Conmovió el corazón de los presentes. Aquel, que parecía ser el padre del recién nacido. Comenzó a alardear sobre lo grandioso que sería el futuro para su primogénito. 

Casi por un instante. Esa paz podía llegar a quien los estaba espiando a lo lejos. Apartado, escondido dentro de un callejón para que aquellos nunca lo pudieran notar. En su rostro, una traviesa lagrimilla avanzó hasta perderse en la ropa tan blanca que llevaba puesta. 

Y de igual forma como apareció de la nada. Se desvaneció en un parpadeo. 

Era el tercer día que nuestra recuperada madre llevaba al bebé en sus brazos. Siempre con cierto recelo, cantando una melodía llena de sentimientos.

Ese bebé era como un regalo de los dioses. Incluso ella, quien tiempo atrás habría dado todo para acabar con la vida de su propia madre. Ahora sólo gozaba del suave toque de los diminutos dedos rodeando su índice. Y la boquita del menor hacia muecas de asombro cada que acercaba la nariz muy cerca de su mejilla. Casi con la intención de restregarla.

Pero se contenía de hacer demostraciones en público. Mantiendo en su perfil ese clásico semblante serio que portaba cuando aún era la líder de la Academia Honnouji. Pues aún si se proclamaba en el ambiente una supuesta calma. Ella, dentro de sí misma albergaba un presentimiento. Y con ello, malos presagios. 

Años antes podría pasearse largos ratos junto a su hermana Ryuuko, pasar por tiendas y tontear hasta que la noche cayera irremediablemente. Incluso, había aceptado tener varias citas con Sanageyama puesto que aquel. Siempre había sido alguien determinado. Y, al fin de cuentas era alguien agradable. 

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta, que dentro de esa relación. Primariamente amistosa, existía una brecha que aun si la había notado mucho antes. Nunca le quiso dar importancia, al menos no hasta asegurar el futuro de todos. Eso suponía la clara muerte de Ragyo. Pues aquella, aún después de la muerte. Se conservaría como un ser despreciable.

Justo estaba pensando en cómo se desarrolló hasta terminar en esta precisa situación. Con su hijo. Aquél que representaba la unión de dos grandes personas. Pues, si es necesario aclararlo. 

Ella. Satsuki Kiryuin y Uzu Sanageyama habían llegado a hacer crecer una relación de años. Pasando de la camaderia a un afecto sin limitaciones. Teniendo ahora un hijo al cuál aún no lograban dar un nombre.

Sí. Ambos podrían ser seres magníficos cuando se lo proponían. Pero con algo tan simple y lleno de complejidad de elección. Aún no decidían nada sin llegar a riñas o pleitos; estas provocadas por las especulaciones que un simple nombre causaba para un futuro que para todos era incierto. 

Nonon solía decir que si hubiera nacido mujer la elección sería más fácil. Puesto que ella anhelaba nombrarla con algo que se asemejara a la música. Una nota, o incluso si no le gustaba a Satsuki. Hubiera propuesto el nombre de flores. Magnolia, Camelia, Cerezo. Alguno de ellos parecía algo tan simple pero lleno de un significado poético. 

Solo que Nonon se hallaba igual de perdida con el pequeño varón que desde el primer día arrullo entre brazos hasta que éste dormito un rato con la música de Bach dirigida por ella al fondo.   
En efecto, la pelirosa mejor amiga de Satsuki tampoco conocía un nombre adecuado para el niño. 

Luego, Gamagori era alguien que seguía órdenes, así que. Cuando Satsuki preguntó por su propuesta. Él, sin muchos miramientos propuso qué fuera el mismo que el padre de la señorita: Suichiro. Pero ella nunca tuvo una relación tan estrecha con su padre. Es más seguía siendo un completo desconocido ante sus ojos. 

Cuando llegó el turno de pedir la ayuda de Inomuta. Él, siendo el más preciso de los cuatro de elite. Propuso una amplia lista de nombres y sus significados. Ordenándolos por orden alfabético. Y en ese desglose era justo en el que seguían pensando. Había grandes opciones por las cuales fiarse. 

Incluso sintió atracción por uno que otro nombre entre la lista. Pero ninguno llegaba a gustarle por completo.   
Dio un largo suspiro mientras acomodaba la manta de algodón con la que protegía de corrientes de aire al menor. Incluso lo arrullo un momento mientras los grandes ojos saltones del recién nacido le veían.

Parecía que examinaba con alegría lo que hacía. Al menos así le pareció a Satsuki antes de cantarle una suave melodía para que volviera a dormir. 

Justo en esos momentos. Escuchó no muy lejos el estruendo que causaba la voz de su hermana. Aquella que tenía la tendencia a ser ruidosa. Lo gracioso del asunto es que nunca dejaba de pelear con Sanagayema a pesar de los años que trascurrieron. 

Al parecer esos dos nunca habían sobrellevado sus diferencias. Incluso Satsuki llegó a pensar que tenían mayor razones para emparejar. Pero esas ideas habían desaparecido cuando Ryuuko dejo muy en claro que su único sentir por el peliverde era rivalidad.   
Aunque a veces se extrañaba de ver que eran tan unidos. Esa duda se disipaba ahora con la dulce vista de su bebé durmiendo tan profundamente. Como si nadie en el mundo existiera más que ella misma. 

—¡Te digo que es un hermoso varón!— afirmó Sanageyama con una voz llena de orgullo. Incluso apretaba los puños con una emoción tan fuerte que se percibia en el aire. Por su contrario. Ryuoko se burlaba abiertamente de lo horrible que debía ser el niño. 

Solo qué. Por esa ocasión lo decía de una forma tan burlona, pues para su mala suerte. Del niño que se mofaba era su sobrino sin remedio. Aún así.

Existía algo desde la perspectiva de Ryuuko que no le agradaba y le provocaba un abierto rechazo por el mocoso. Quizás era que esperaba una niña como Nonon. ¡Oh! Sí hubiera sido una niña no tendría el mismo rechazo por el engendro.   
Pero. Presentia que el niño se parecía demasiado a Satsuki y eso le revolvía el estómago de nervios. 

Y es que. Cuando le llego la noticia de que su hermana estaba embarazada. Ella se alejó hasta ahora. No, parecía vil de su parte. Pero existía una razón para hacerlo. Ella sabía algo que mantendría oculto hasta el fin de sus días. Sí, asi debía ser. 

Su vista se topo con el repentino brillo que Satsuki solía emanar sin razón aparente. En el pasado se hubiera justificado o relacionado directamente con la existencia de las fibras vivas de combate. Pero aún con ellas "erradicadas" seguía deslumbrando como antorcha. Eso a veces la irritaba y otros días le parecía sublime a pesar de todo. 

Cuando bajó la mirada para ver porque razón el brillo se acumulaba en una zona en específico vio con cierto terror un bulto. Aquel dónde de seguro estaría el que vendría siendo su sobrino.

A lo lejos se distinguió que Ryuuko temblaba al caminar. Cómo si al ver al niño aún cubierto le causara una cascada de emociones desconocidas. Debía ser eso, o eso creyó Satsuki al verla tan callada repentinamente. Y ella, llena de iniciativa y una gran alegría en el corazón de volver a ver a su tonta hermanita menor. Camino casi presurosa hacia donde se hallaba estática Ryuuko. 

Hizo una sutil sonrisa y le apretó un hombro buscando su aprobación para hablar. Cuando está solto una clase de suspiro. No sé sabia si era de alivio o conmoción. Le dirigió una mirada para luego pasarla hacia el bebé que portaba en brazos y de regreso hacia ella. Como si le estuviera insinuando una pregunta muy simple. Una que sé interpretaría así: "¿Quieres cargarlo?" 

Ryuuko no asintió. En cambio, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y desviando la mirada con cierta pena reflejado en su rostro, alzó ambos brazos para aceptar lo que quisieran darle.

Con una risita traviesa por parte de Sanageyama. Satsuki colocó con cuidado al recién nacido en los brazos de su hermana. Tomando su tiempo para acomodarlo de tal manera que los brazos de Ryuuko lo abarcarán con protección. Ya que parecía que, a ella le daba pena el pensar siquiera en tener un bebé. Bueno, Satsuki no comprendía que tanto podria estar sucediéndole a Ryuuko. Lo único que sabía es que se veía tan adorable la forma en que la susodicha se sonrojaba al mirar tan cerca a su encantador hijo. 

Así que preguntó, mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Ryuuko recargando el menton en su hombro para observar juntas al recién nacido que de nueva cuenta abría los ojitos curioso de conocer la causa de su perturbación. 

—¿Como crees que debería llamarlo? –. Y sí la pregunta no era precisa. Bien podría reformularla. Pero los pensamientos de Ryuuko se mantenían alejados de la inmediata realidad. 

Lo que pasaba por su mente eran cosas aparentemente absurdas. Como el hecho de que los ojos del menor se parecían demasiado a los de ella. Sólo que el color era... Era lo que le dejaba cautivada. No era un azul oscuro como el de su madre, ni un verde igual de oscuro como el de su padre. Mucho menos el azul claro que portaba ella. Sino más bien una mezcla de esos dos colores. Y eso daba un color aguamarina. Solo qué la tonalidad parecía chillona. Eso hacía que al mirar directo a los ojos del niño uno se sintiera sofocado por la saturación de luz que irradiaba. Pero a Ryuuko pareció darle la impresión que hipnotizaban.

Bueno, no apartó ni un solo segundo la vista hasta sentir un pellizco en su hombro. Dio una protesta. Dejando así de ver por un momento los grandes ojos que la habían estado consumiendo. 

—¡Maldición!. ¿Que quieres Satsuki?  
Dijo con un atisbo de enojo. Lo contuvo ya que el pequeño comenzó a revolverse y dio unos chillidos agudos previos a un lamentó típico. Si, había asustado al bebé con sus gritos. Pero... 

Ah, ya que. Se cruzó de brazos y espero hasta ver como Sanageyama llegaba para quitarle de brazos al bebé para llevarlo lejos. Eso solo significaba que. 

—Ryuuko— Satsuki habló con una tono más serio. Incluso su semblante se había tensado. Tal y como lo recordaba cuando la había conocido. 

—Sé que tuviste que resolver algo en estos nueve meses. Pero, deberías tomar con mayor seriedad el asunto. Ese niño es tu sobrino. Así qué, deberás quererlo quieras o no—. Ryoko giro los ojos con fastidio al percibir que parecían estar regañandole.   
Pero su hermana tenia razón. Estaban solas en el mundo como tomar esa actitud. Solo qué ella sabía algo más. 

Chasqueo la lengua y dio un leve asentamiento. Quizás eso bastaría para que terminará de una buena vez. 

—Por lo tanto—. Ahora la voz parecía suavizarse tanto que a ryuuko pareció darle un ataque de pánico. 

—Deberías ayudar a elegir un nombre..   
¿Te parece bien. Ryuuko?

Por un segundo su mundo se difuminó hasta sentir que se desmayaba. Pero por lo ridículo qué le parecía hacia a dónde se habían dirigido. 

—Ah. Satsuki. Crei que seria algo más importante— dio un largo suspiro cansada. 

—Bueno. Esta bien, pero no crea que sea muy difícil...   
Dijo llena de seguridad y confianza. Pues en sus adentros ya existía una noción de como nombrarlo. Lo había visto claro cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Ahí estaba la respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

𝘾𝙖𝙥𝙞́𝙩𝙪𝙡𝙤 2. 

—Ryuunosuke...   
Satsuki sospeso la palabra. Saboreando una extraña sensación en el paladar cada que la pronunciaba. Como sí existiera un encanto místico cada que resonaba en su mente. 

Le gustaba. En definitiva ese nombre no estaba en las listas de Iori e Inumuta. E incluso nadie a su alrededor lo había mencionado. Claro que Ryuuko era un caso excepcional. Ella sin mucha dificultad había mirado al recién nacido y había dado con un hombre.

Dada la situación de distanciamiento que existía entre ambas. Dudó unos segundos que Ryuuko quisiera ayudarle, pero el nombre que había salido de sus labios era clara. 

Potente sin lugar a dudas. Hasta Sanageyama esbozó una amplia sonrisa al escucharlo. Como sí el nombre le causara una estremecimiento de alegría. 

—Me encanta. Suena genial para nuestro pequeño... 

Sanageyama seguía cargando al bebé entre sus brazos. Arrullandolo con un poco de torpeza. Puesto que tenía miedo de hacerlo llorar si hacia un movimiento demasiado brusco. Odiaba escuchar tan solo un suave sollozo del menor. Además de que a veces sentía que era tan frágil que podría romperse. 

Ryuuko chasqueo la lengua cruzando los brazos. Le parecía patético la forma en que el peliverde actuaba con tanta recelo. Ese bebé no tenia nada de especial. Incluso si tuviera pequeños rasgos de su madre. Como el color piel o la las cejas gruesas. Le parecía que todo el mundo exageraba. 

¿Que más daba si Satsuki ahora tenía un bebé? Ella simplemente... No sabía como reaccionar ante algo así.   
Era nuevo y extraño. Antes era hija única, ni siquiera pensó en conocer a su madre o la hermana que apenas comenzaba a conocer. 

Hasta el momento le seguía costando decir abiertamente que era su hermana. Y ahora de igual forma tenía un sobrino. Horriblemente adorable. 

—No es para tanto...   
Primero miró a Satsuki, después a sanageyama. En ambos solo relucía el alivio de al fin haber encontrado algo indicado. Algo que les gustara, y con importancia para el futuro venidero. 

—Además... — Ryuuko sintió que su cara ardía de vergüenza. Como si dijiera algo visiblemente obvio. El hecho es que ella misma no se había dado cuenta hasta hace poco. A lo máximo unos minutos después de haber propuesto un nombre para el pequeño. 

—Se parece a tu nombre. Al menos en la pronunciación... 

Sanageyama dijo en tono burlón. Claramente con intención de fastidiar a Ryuuko. Quién se había quedado callada con un enorme mueca de desaprobación pintada en el rostro. Nada más no lo golpeaba por respeto al bebé de Satsuki. 

—Callate. Sanageyama   
El sonido de la risa de diversión de Satsuki la dejó sorprendida. Haciendo que se le olvidara el hecho de que estaba furiosa por esa maldita conciencia. 

Simplemente lo dijo con seguridad. Pero ahora se arrepentía de siquiera proponer un nombre con cierto parecido al suyo. Tampoco es cómo si hubiera dicho explícitamente. "Debería llamarse Ryuuko". 

Y esa sensación la acompañó hasta lo que pareció el resto del día.   
Al final todos los antiguos compañeros. Aquellos que algún día fueron de elite, se reunieron de nuevo para visitar como era la costumbre. Al hermoso bebé de su fiel líder Satsuki. 

De pronto la habitación donde se hallaban se llenaba de mucho ruido. Principalmente de las melodías clásicas que solía poner Nonon para inculcar el hábito de la música al más pequeño. 

—Entonces su nombre será Ryuunosuke, suena muy bello. Hasta se parece un poco al de Ryuuko. 

Nonon comentó con la intención obvia de provocar a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amiga. Quien ya rechinaba los dientes conteniendose. 

—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones Satsuki-sama. Él joven será algún día muy talentoso. Y si resulta ser un perezoso. Yo mismo me encargaré de disciplinarlo. 

Le siguió la voz de Gamagoori. Quién intentaba hacer caras graciosas para volver a provocar una risita dulce en el recién nacido. Quien siempre se conservaba alegre con cualquier conocido de sus padres. Mucho más cuando Nonon ponía música clásica. 

Satsuki se acercó hacia Inumuta para invitarlo a cargar al niño. Muy pronto tendrían que hacer oficial el nombre y ponerlo en el registro civil.

Además de que el chico de pelo azul siempre se mostraba reacio a tomar en brazos a su hijo. Quizás por desagrado, pero en esta ocasión lo aceptó. Aún si su cara se coloraba tiernamente y sus brazos temblaban. 

—Ya busqué el significado del nombre. Parece que es algo especial. 

Sacó esa pequeña computadora que nunca soltaba. Y empezó a leer todos los resultados arrojados. Todos guardaron silencio mientras Inumuta hablaba. 

Nonon paró la música que había estado sonando. Y Ryuuko agudizó el oído. Curiosamente atenta de conocer el significado de su elección subconsciente. 

—Aquí dice. Dragón, noble, próspero, precursor, heraldo. Variante del nombre Ryu que significa solo "Dragón". 

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la computadora portátil. Hasta notar la calidez del cuerpo del niño de grandes ojos aguamarina. Aquel que lo miraba atento. Como sí fuera consciente de su realidad a pesar de nacer no hace mucho. 

—Parece ser que un lindo nombre. Hasta hace honor a mí hermana pequeña. 

Satsuki habló apacible. Convencida de usar la propuesta de Ryuuko. Ella siempre tuvo aprecio por la estudiante nueva. 

Desde el día en que ambas se conocieron en Honnouji esa conexión mística que las ataba le había dado una pista. Solo qué, en aquellos momentos existía una amenaza mucho mayor como para preocuparse en instintos primitivos. Como una mirada que lo decía todo y reflejaba una familiaridad que mucho después fue confirmada por la madre de ambas. 

—Que pasa Ryuuko. ¿No te gusta que el nombre haga honor a ti?

Otra vez Sanageyama se acercaba para intentar hacerle burla. Solo que esta vez esa no era la intención. De hecho dentro sentía que Ryuuko debía tomar el manto de madrina. Alguien que protegiera a su hijo a pesar de lo largo de los años. Aún si sus facciones mostraban fastidio. El la conocía demasiado bien para saber que solo era un miedo pasajero lo que la hacia actuar así. Muy pronto ella se encariñaria de igual forma del pequeño Ryu. 

—No lo tomes a mal. Creo que serías una buena madrina. Hasta podrías ser una gran tía si te lo propones.

Replicó antes de notar la reacción evasiva por parte de su cuñada. Quién parecía tan ensimismada que no dijo nada. No gritó, mucho menos apretó los puños para evitar propinar golpes al peliverde bocón. 

—Como sea.   
Fue su única respuesta. 

Dentro de los pensamientos de Ryuuko solo se hallaban caos. Reflexiones y vistas de nuevo a su pasado. A su la conexión que siempre le atormentó después de la partida de Senketsu. Pero una nueva vida también conllevaba un misterio ancestral. El hecho de que Ragyo a veces seguía atormentado sus sueños la dejaba pensativa. 

"Este no es mi final" 

Y ese niño era la prueba. La vida no se terminó en el mundo entero. Nuevas vidas reemplazaron las viejas. Los rencores anteriores se difuminaron con el paso del tiempo.   
Pero, ella en su tiempo aceptó no ser ni humana ni fibra de combate. Entonces. ¿Que se suponía que era ahora? Alguien más simplemente. Pero con cicatrices del pasado. Aferrándose al recuerdo de su propia superación. 

Debía aceptar las relaciones que se formaron al finalizar el conflicto. Lo que ella misma sentía por Mikisugi, y su terror irracional por aceptar que todo estaba en paz. Que todo era normal y nada extraordinario les esperaba después de la tempestad. 

Incluso debía aceptar que sus miedos más profundos no tenían gran reputación. Las fibras vivas ya no existían. Pero, ¿Y sí Satsuki también conservaba dentro algo que ella misma desconocida? Al final de cuentas era la primera hija de Ragyo. Además de que su madre amaba torturarla.

Por lo que no parecía loco pensar qué ese niño heredo algo de sus abuelos. Aún si fuera insignificante. 

—Yo le enseñaré música— le escuchó decir a Nonon. 

—Tendrá que ser un experto en tecnología. Quizás matemático... 

Ese de seguro debía ser Inumuta. Quizás ya hasta tenía un nuevo invento para obligar al niño a aprender rápido. 

—Será un gran deportista. Quizás un espadachín reconocido. 

Ya lo suponía. Sanageyama deseaba que su hijo fuera un prodigio en el deporte. Después de todo en su tiempo fue el líder indiscutible del club de deportes. Ese niño pasaría todo el tiempo entrenando. Ya lo imaginaba. 

—Lo que quiera ser en el mundo. Apuesto que tendrá que trabajar duro para lograrlo. 

Agregó Satsuki con templanza. El niño ahora dormia profundamente, el cansancio lo había dejado agotado. Pero de seguro sus oídos captaban las palabras de cada uno, como si dejaran una huella en su cerebro.

Todos ahí reunidos miraron a Satsuki con respeto. Era una costumbre que después de la guerra no se había desvanecido. Esperaron, contemplando la cara llena de dulzura que irradiaba una madre feliz y orgullosa. 

—Porque Ryuunosuke ha nacido sin grandes talentos. Es un niño normal como el resto. El tiene una gran familia que lo ama. Y dará todo por el cuándo más lo necesite.

Los ojos de Satsuki se iluminaron al recordar el dolor del parto. Esa sensación de infinita calma cuando miró por primera vez al bebé. O aquella cuando sus ojos se encontraron y supo que ese niño le daría millones de alegrías y disgustos por igual.

También supo muchas cosas más que aún no deben mencionarse. Que aún no se sabe si pasarán como Satsuki las vio. Lo importante era que entre aquello. 

Había distinguido con claridad un alma llena de fuerza de voluntad, con determinación para superarse y brillar como una estrella en el cielo. 

—Nosotros siempre estaremos para él. 

Concluyó su diatriba. Acurrucando la mejilla contra el suave estómago del más pequeño para escuchar su reparación tan apacible y tranquila.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella hermosa escena se repetía de nuevo.  
Una madre abrazando a un bebe, y todos los de a su alrededor disfrutaban con hacer caras para que el pequeño conservara esa sonrisa. Ese dulce sonido que resonaba aun en la mente más dormida. 

̶―Su futuro será brillante.

Escuchaba aquello con la voz de una mujer con un fuerte carácter, al menos así lo suponía con los ojos entreabiertos en medio de una estrepitosa noche. Afuera llovía con intensidad, y las ramas de un árbol tocaban su ventana. Haciéndolo despertar en el momento clave de esa visión, era como si algo quisiera sacarlo de su ensoñación; algo externo e inexplicable.

Se levantó de un salto, con manchas de sudor en las zonas donde más se traspiraba. La respiración agitada y las cejas fruncidas sobre el entrecejo. Como si dentro de su consternación aun existiera algo que lo mantuviera en tal estado de perturbación. Quizás solo era los restos de ese fuerte impulso por querer averiguar la continuación de algo inconcluso.  
O una mirada ajena que se alojaba en la extensa oscuridad de la noche. O, mejor dicho; era de madrugada cuando se levantó.  
Con un poco de lentitud se froto los ojos, comprobando que era “real”. Al menos eso le indicaba el razonamiento de su mente. Eso era lo único que lograba pensar a esa hora.  
Su corazón se aceleró descontrolado. Porque, aunque su visión no hallara anormalidad, ahí en las sombras una mirada deambulaba con curiosidad. Una presencia fantasmal que lo vigilaba con ojos recelosos. Como si estuviera esperando hasta el más mínimo tropiezo para saltar de aquel escondite.

Y eso lo notó.

Pues el chico de cabello negro como la noche comenzó a temblar pensando que hacia frio. Descuidando momentáneamente el instinto que lo exhortaba a estar atento. A mirar a todas partes para calmar la angustia en su corazón, ese presentimiento de que algo mala lo asechaba. Que algo malo le esperaba.  
Volteo la cabeza unas cuantas veces mirando su cuarto estático, riendo en sus adentros al creer que estaba exagerando. Al notar que nada había ahí.   
Dio un suspiro sintiendo calidez otra vez. Debía estar durmiendo en lugar de estar imaginando amenazas inexistentes. Él era un ninja fuerte y capaz. Bien conocido por todos por dominar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero entonces ¿Qué era ese miedo que crecía en su corazón? ¿Qué era ese presentimiento que le ahogaba? Era extraño y detestaba sentir tanta presión rasgarle el pecho. 

Acomodo su cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos, inseguro. Incluso se mantuvo alerta unos segundos más antes de volver a formar esa cara desconocida, la que aparecía en sus sueños con concurrencia. Aquella mujer de cejas pobladas y voz estentórea.  
La que siempre le hablaba al bebe con esperanza. Y los demás miembros, los cuales le parecían llamativos. El padre era su favorito, pues al mirarlo a los ojos parecía que algo se reflejaba.   
Y su pecho solía llenarse de alegría, como si en esa cara existiera algo familiar, una comodidad. Un sentimiento de pertenencia que aún no hallaba en su plan actual. Existían misiones que le llenaban de emoción, reuniones entre compañeros que le hacían olvidar lo rechazado que estaría sin la sabiduría de su maestro.   
Lo solo que estaba en realidad. Pero eso no importaba ahora, al fin de cuentas tenia amigos. Tenia un camino en el cual caminar. Nada en apariencia le faltaba, y todos lo felicitaban cuando realizaba algo bien. Cuando ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba, todo eso debía bastar, ¿no? 

¿Pero porque siempre anhelaba saber mucho más? Llegar al final de la historia de aquel bebe que apenas conocía.

Algunas ocasiones lograba filtrarse en su propio sueño, tomando un cuerpo físico.  
Para ser sinceros nunca había logrado verse en un espejo; aun con eso bastaba con sentir fluidez en sus articulaciones para sospechar que lucia igual que siempre. Su clásico corte de tazón y sus ojos negros como puntos perfectos.  
Y paseaba por aquel mundo de fantasía, completamente distinto al respectivo. Pues en ese mundo las casas tenían objetos extraordinarios. Había construcciones enormes que parecían llegar hasta el cielo; muchas cosas se parecían. Cosas tan normales como objetos particulares. Pero la sociedad se manejaba diferente.  
No existían ninjas o aldeas divididas por una característica. De hecho, la sociedad aparentaba unidad, nadie gobernaba porque todos tomaban participación activa en las decisiones colectivas. Y eso maravillo la diminuta visión de nuestro protagonista. Puesto que en su mundo se hablaba sobre guerra interminables, clanes desunidos por dones divinos.

El, era el que menos perdía entre tanta desigualdad. No poseía habilidades natas, su esfuerzo descomunal era lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Su sueño de demostrar que todos podían brillar; en el otro mundo sonaba más fácil que en el actual.   
En aquel mundo nadie nacía especial, tal y como la madre del bebe mencionó una vez. Si llegaba a destacar debía ser por su esfuerzo y dedicación. Cosa que le hacia envidiar a todas las personas que ahí habitaban. 

A veces se paseaba largos mirando embelesado las similitudes, las cosas que permanecían y jamás cambiaban. Otras, lo rostros variados le recordaban lo extenso que era el universo. Existían millones de diferencias, pero siempre convergían en un punto.   
En ambas partes todos cometían errores, todos sentían. Percibiendo felicidad y dolor en el mundo que los rodeaba. Estuviera acomodado distinto o una cosa se le nombrara diferente. Todos conservaban las mismas actitudes que conocía de siempre.

Había de aclarar algo fundamental.  
No sabía cómo había llegado a esta precisa situación, pues las noches le parecían más largos que lo días. Esto debido a la enorme lucidez que mantenía en sueños. Para ser claros, no recordaba cuando había comenzado tanta consciencia, no sería capaz de describir el origen, o la razón por la que le pasaba esto.  
Pero existía alguien a quien si había visto. En los inicios de la creación de ese mundo imaginario, una mujer de largo cabello y ojos aparentemente rasgados le miraba fijamente. Casi podría decir que le examinaba con diversión; como si lo estuviera apreciando. O desnudando, cualquiera de las dos le parecía viable.  
Había permanecido estático ante esa presencia tan fresca y desafiante. Como si cayera en un profundo encanto por esa extraña belleza. Por eso mismo no cuestionó nada, no habló hasta verse sumergido de lleno en el delirio. Solo que ahora si se cuestionaba todo, desde el propósito hasta lo que debía hacer.   
Y de entre tantas cuestiones, recordó que mañana tenia el día libre. De seguro aprovecharía para buscar una manera de sacarse esos sueños que solo lo distraían de lo importante. ¿Qué era eso? La aldea a la que protegía se veía repentinamente amenazada por una organización malvada.

Los akatsuki, le había escuchado mencionar a Shikamaru. Sin rechistar a nada decía que si a cada misión fuera de la aldea, quizás con tan poco podía aportar un mínimo a la protección de su lugar de nacimiento.   
Solo que ahora que lo volvía a repetir dentro de su mente. Algo estaba mal, como si un clic estallara con su sonido infernal, dejando exhausta su apacible mente dormida. ¿Lugar de nacimiento? Si, la palabra estaba correcta. Konoha era el lugar donde había estado viviendo hasta la fecha, pero era seguridad se comenzaba a esfumar con la dispersión de diferentes ideas.

Como si de repente sintiera desconfianza de esa verdad que había permanecido intacta tanto tiempo. Sin que nadie más quisiera desfigurar esa forma tan sólida. Entonces, ¿Quién era el para querer transformar eso tan repentinamente? Siquiera el pensar su origen le producía mareos intermitentes.   
Nadie le había preguntado quienes eran sus padres o de donde provenía. Puesto que, la respuesta siempre sería la misma, ¿no? Era de un clan de Konoha como sus demás compañeros y, había nacido ahí mismo. Crecido y…  
¿Por qué ahora toda esa información se hacia difusa? Casi como si se estuviera borrando mientras más trataba de conservarla. No, no podía ser posible pero inevitablemente estaba pasando.

¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Por qué siempre se había sentido solo, si se supone que vivía con sus padres? … O era que ¿Jamás había tenido padres?   
El mundo en el que residía de momento comenzó a desmoronarse como un frágil cristal, dejando a su paso desastres incontenibles y ruinas por doquier. Donde su final fatídico solo fue un impacto en el pecho, como el inminente empuje hacia adelante.  
Se volvió a despertar, dando un salto de la cama como un resorte que se acaba de presionar hasta sus límites de elongación. Abrió la boca hasta el tope sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, sumando el hecho de que sus pulmones se hallaban intactos y que su ritmo estaba tan caótico que bien se podía pensar que le daría un infarto.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4  
Todos notaron un cambio. Algo de tamaño casi infinitesimal que podría pasar desapercibida para la mayoría. Y diciendo esto, cabe descartar a la única persona en el mundo que ese cambio tan insignificante no se le pasaría por alto. Siendo ese alguien Maito Gai, quien ese día miró a su joven alumno un poco decaído. 

―Hey, ¡Lee! 

Llamó con voz enérgica, dando una palmada en el hombro de su pupilo con cariño. Como era su costumbre, solo que en esta ocasión Lee desvió la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado de algo. Sospecho, especulo un par de situaciones. Quizás eran las hormonas, como se espera en cualquier adolescente. O esa cicatriz que venia cargando desde los exámenes chunnin.   
O esa huella de la operación que casi le cuesta la vida, el. Siendo totalmente sincero consigo mismo, si aquella operación hubiera arrojado un final para ese joven lleno de potencial. El mismo hubiera renunciado a su puesto de jounin solo para honrar su recuerdo.   
Si, tan apasionado era su actuar que no lo hubiera dudado. Pero aquí seguía, vivo. 

En sus ojos se notaba algo escondido, como si una duda comenzara a crecer dentro sin que el joven chico se diera cuenta que afectaba su personalidad hasta en el más ínfimo detalle. De repente se empeño en hallar la causa de ese desequilibrio.  
Aun si fuera algo absurdo de contar, un secreto íntimo. Él quería saber, no para burlarse; era como si existiera una conexión cósmica que los uniera y la empatía sobrepasara los limites apenas conocidos. En efecto, desde el momento en que lo había conocido sabía perfectamente que quería ayudarle hasta el fin de los tiempos. Como fuera, de la forma que estuviera a su alcance. 

Por eso mismo les dijo a los otros dos chicos que estaban a su cuidado.

―Neji y Ten Ten, pueden tomarse el día libre. Lee y yo tenemos pendiente un entrenamiento especial.

Esos dos ya estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de situación.  
Tiempo atrás era mas normal que Gai quisiera tomar especial entrenamiento con Lee, al final de cuentas ellos sabían que Lee era alguien “especial”. Por que era uno de los pocos ninjas en el mundo que nunca logro usar ni Ninjutsu o Genjutsu.  
Hasta la fecha Neji seguía creyendo que era solo un fracasado, pero ya no lo decía abiertamente dese su batalla reflexiva con Naruto. Aunque a veces sus ojos percibían un aura extraña emanar de Rock Lee; la mayor parte de veces lo relacionaba con la presión.  
Esas luces verdes eran extrañas, pero. Para que darles importancia.  
Cuando ambos estuvieron solos, Gai se sentó en el suelo. Cruzó los brazos pensativos, y al cabo de unos breves segundos reflexivo, soltó un hondo suspiro. Esto sería un poco difícil de expresar. 

―Anda, siéntate a mi lado Lee.

Lee lo miró unos instantes, dubitativo, temeroso de haber hecho algo como para merecer un regaño. Cualquier cosa que le dijera lo aceptaría como todo un hombre. Al menos así podría deshacerse de esos extraños pensamientos que lo atacaban desde la madrugada y no le permitieron volver a conciliar el sueño en todo ese rato. Dando como resultado, ese cansancio en su cerebro que no le dejaba actuar tan energético como era siempre.  
Sin contar esa extraña sensación que cargaba en su conciencia. Ese cosquilleo en las manos cada que su mente repetía esa palabra, o la contracción en su estomago cuando una duda le llenaba los sentidos. 

Simplemente ya no quería cargar esa angustia sobre sus hombros.  
Y cuando sus piernas percibieron el frio húmedo del rocío matutino sobre el pasto. Al fin su mirada logró clavarse en la contraía. La misma que tiempo atrás le daba confort, incluso valor para nunca rendirse en la vida. Dentro de esos ojos había compresión, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Que sin poder contenerse se derramaron hasta evaporarse en su cuello.

Gai quien había esperado una reticencia, una muestra de rebeldía. Miro afligido una tristeza que por primera vez en toda su vida no entendía. Por lo general Lee era muy expresivo, pero esa lagrimas lejos de ser de alegría, venían cargadas de miedo. Como el que el sintió durante toda su operación.  
Un miedo tan arraigado dentro de su estimado estudiante. Que el caos reino en su mente, dejando inerte al cuerpo. No se movió durante unos minutos, impotente.

―Lee. Yo, yo… No sé cómo podría ayudarte. Algo así me temía.

Dijo, moviendo sus manos hacia las mejillas manchadas de Lee. Frotando el dedo pulgar con intención de limpiar el rastro de cualquier amargo desahogo.  
Y Lee, quien ahora le dolían los ojos debido al esfuerzo por querer expresar lo que le pasaba. Ahora intentaba tranquilizar las ansias del corazón. Ese nudo apretado que cortaba las palabras acumuladas durante la noche.  
Ahora ya ni siquiera lo dejaba respirar.

―E-esta… E-estoy bien Gai, s-sensei…

Intento con todos sus esfuerzos sonar claro. Pero el sentimiento que le fluía era más fuerte.  
―No.

Fue lo único que dijo Gai antes de lanzarse a abrazar al menor. Con esa manera tan afectuosa con la que siempre le trataba. Solo que esta vez incluso su propio corazón temblaba. Y el presentimiento de fatalidad se apodero de su razonamiento.  
Rato pasó, como si el cariño tuviera más peso que el mismísimo tiempo. Imagínense palabras dulces, suaves caricias de un padre afectado por las extrañas anécdotas contadas; como si le estuviera hablando de cosas imposibles. Locuras de alguien con problemas mentales, porque Lee como pudo logró contar todo lo que le había pasado en la noche.  
Sus preocupaciones, y esa cuestión que incluso hizo a Gai sentir escalofríos. ¿Por qué razón Lee estaría preguntando por sus padres? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente y no antes? ¿Por qué el mismo nunca se había preguntado quienes eran los padres de su amado muchacho? Era como si un hueco estuviera extendiéndose. Una sombra invisible de la cual apenas se daba cuenta que le perseguía. 

Y las lagunas comenzaron a fluir, como corriente de agua que avanza inexorablemente hacia una cascada. Ahora hasta el mismo sentía agujeros que antes no estaban ahí, como si los ojos recién estuvieran abriéndose después de tanto reposar. 

―No es una locura Lee.

Dijo, manteniendo acunado el rostro más joven para que este no dejara de mirarle. Para demostrarle que tenía compañía. Que esas dudas repentinas se esfumarían con el anochecer. Y que él, la bestia verde de Konoha estaría ahí para defenderlo de cualquier amenaza.

―Pero, ese mundo que yo he visto siempre se siente. M-muy real, tan real que cuando despierto sigo escuchando la voz de esa mujer. 

―Ya me lo imagino, pero aun si se siente muy real. No debes obsesionarte con esas visiones. Quizás sea una secuela de los golpes muy fuertes que te has dado, no le hagas mucho caso.

Gai le aconsejó, peinando con parsimonia las hebras de cabello que le caía desordenada sobre la frente. Todos solían comentar lo parecidos que ambos eran, sus cejas pobladas no era lo único que los hacia semejantes. El estaba seguro que ahí existía algo que ni él podía describir con simples palabras.   
Lee asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una tierna sonrisa aliviado. Alguien le creía, al menos no tendría que guardarse para sí mismo esas alucinaciones que le hacían sentir enfermo. Su ritmo ya no era acelerado, y sus mejillas al fin volvían a tener un leve color rosa. Y los ojos volvían a brillar con vida, como si la energía le regresara luego de estar un rato ausente.

Al verlo Gai volvió en si mismo, recordó que aun tenían pendiente una platica muy necesaria. Rock Lee ya no era un niño, y ahora que la duda no lo permitía concentrarse. Debía hablar seriamente con el muchacho sobre sexualidad, ¿no? Al final algo tan banal como eso es lo que había supuesto antes de conocer la aterradora verdad. 

―Pero ahora que tenemos tiempo de sobra. Sabes, ya estás en etapa reproductiva. Y-y bueno, eso implica que sufres cambios no solo físicos.

Trago saliva nervioso, bueno. Si era difícil tratar con temas delicados como la mente humana., A Gai le costaba mucho más hablar sobre esa clase de cosas, pues. Ya que ahora habitaban dudas dentro de si mismo sobre el origen de muchas cosas. Él nunca tuvo muchas relaciones que terminaran en algo así, bueno. Justo de lo que quería hablar con el más chico.   
Recordando bien su pasado, vislumbro muchos más huecos que crecían sin parar. Hechos del pasado que no concordaban. Pequeños detalles que le hacían ver el mundo cambiado, ajeno a lo que se supone debía conocer a la perfección.

― ¿Ah? Si, eso ya lo sé. Una vez escuche a mis vecinas hablar sobre eso.

El tono que uso Lee para hablar sobre sexo sonaba dulce y lleno de una inocencia. Bueno, se dijo Gai con algo de pena pintada en su rostro. 

“Ya sabe un poco, lo demás debe averiguarlo el solo”

“Además, ahora es mucho más importante mostrarle que esas dudas sobre sus padres están infundadas”

“Yo, yo creo recordar a sus padres, ¿no? Se supone que siempre iban a dejarlo a la academia. Aunque, hace mucho tiempo que ya no recuerdo nada sobre ellos”

Gai se quedó callado, cavilando dio con algo inesperado. Esos supuestos recuerdos que juraba tener estaban borrosos. Como si alguien hubiera tirado pintura negra sobre una hoja tan blanca como la leche. No existía nada fijo, absolutamente nada con lo que pudiera calmar su propia angustia.

―Es extraño.

Coloco una mano sobre mentón. Permitiendo que Lee recargara la cabeza en su regazo para dormitar al menos un rato. Pues el bien sabia lo cansado que debía estar.  
Continuo.

―Sé que tengo muy buena memoria. Pero no recuerdo el rostro de tus padres. ¿Hace cuanto que vives solo? 

Lee se estremeció al escucharlo, pero como las cosas se habían estado manejando no cavia duda que esa sensación de tener familia resultaba ser una amarga ilusión. Una muy larga ilusión que nadie se atrevió a cuestionar. 

―Creo que nunca he tenido padres…

Contestó cerrando los ojos, los parpados le pesaban y el sonido de los árboles meciéndose con el viento era como una canción de cuna muy pacifica que cayó de nuevo en profundo sueño.


End file.
